For the first year, under this program, we wish to establish a recreational and arts and crafts center. This center can be used to accomodate a reading room and library, arts and crafts center, and recreational facility. Periodicals and Library books may be obtained, recreational equipment can be purchased, and tools and equipment for a portion of the proposed building to be used as an arts and crafts center. This type of facility would be ideal for this village as this would assist in combating the alcoholism problem, with something else to occupy time that would otherwise be spent drinking.